ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Player
Personality The Player (Shawn) has always been descibed as insane. His insanity lead him to not be liked by anyone and to not have any friends. His insanity involves him seeing life as a game, where he is the gamemaster and is to test his victims if they are worthy of living. Sometimes, he himself is a player in the game of life and has to get through every level by beating his opponents and getting the target. If that mission is to co-operate with someone else he does (which led him to team up with Mr. B.A.D. and Wickedness). If he takes a liking to his victim, but he/she fails, he flips out and goes to take out whatever/whoever which made him/her fail. If he himself loses, he sees it as a retry on that fight and continues to fight until he is completely taken down. History The Player's life and how he turned so insane is a great mystery. He was spotted at a college where he had manipulated a insecure student with bad grades and poor social-life to beome his character in a gamee to kidnap all of the teachers who flunked him without getting seen by anyone. He failed and was spotted by the teacher who he targeted at that time. Shawn turned ragious and attacked the teacher himself. The campus police took him away and tried to inprison him, but Shawn saw this as merely an involvement in his game and broke out of the police car for so to hide at the same college. He took in another student to continue the game, but was interupted by a H.I.V.E. teacher who was sent to bring him to the H.I.V.E. Academy. He played along and was soon a student there, but he did not like it when he was not permitted to continue his game. He broke out of there to take a random insecure teenager as his new character in the game to get back at the teacher who both brought him to the academy and tried to stop him from playing his game when he was there. Again he was interupted, but this time by Mr. B.A.D. and Wickedness. They had heard of his game and told him that this was just a mission to get the required tools to finish his mission and to get to the next level. He naivly followed suite and aided them in robbing a lab of new, untested weapons. They were attacked by Shade, but almost defeated him before the Teen Titans arrived to stop them. After being defeated, The Player, Mr. B.A.D. and Wickedness fled the scene. Deciding that Mr. B.A.D. and Wickedness were not strong enough to help him with his mission in the game, he left them to continue on alone. Powers & Abilities Trivia * I actually feel sorry for him, that he has lost his mind like that * He got some inspiration about his "game" from Saw * If I were to write stories, one of them would probably explain Shawn's life up until he was noticed. Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Characters